Don't Know what you have
by a smiles facade
Summary: Why is it that no one realizes what they have until its too late? After their relationship fails and a new one blossoms,do they realize what they have taken for granted. Hinata's Ex learns this the hard way.


Main Pairing: SasukexHinata

Please read and review, Thank you and enjoy

Rated T for Language

I do not own Naruto or its Characters. If I did Naruto would be the one confessing his love to Hinata.

**Don't Know What You Have…**

It's been over 6 years and now I'm looking at my ex Hina, 27yrs old and the mother of my child, with my son Itachi, 7 yrs old, playing at the park. They are laughing and holding the hand of a man that is not me. I never thought it would hurt this much to see her so happy with somebody else but me. The way she looks at him was the way she once looked at me. That bright smile she is giving him was the smile that would only shine for me. My son runs to this man and calls him "daddy" when he has no idea that his father is actually sitting on a bench not too far away. I never thought a heart could break like this but I guess that's exactly what I did to her.

_**Flash back**_

Hina was my high school sweet heart and I thought one day she would be my wife. We were so happy together. She was so forgiving, stayed with me when she found out I was unfaithful in the beginning of our relationship, and we moved forward. Soon we move into a small apartment much to her father's disapproval, he told her she could do better but she stayed with me anyway. The first night she moved in with me she ended up pregnant, she was freaked out and had no idea how to tell me. So one day at, I receive a text message with a picture of four pregnancy tests that were all positive. I called her right away and she cried and confirmed she was indeed pregnant. I told her I'm the happiest man in the world and that I will always love her forever and ever.

The pregnancy was really hard; she had mood swings and thought that was not attracted to her anymore. It was then that I realized that I'm was not ready for this and I started to panic. At the time I was only 20yrs of age going on 21 and she was 19yrs old going on 20. I remember when my son was born she had to have a c-section because of complications. They both could have died that night. They had to stay at the hospital for 4 days until they could come home.

I remember the last night that she had to stay at the hospital; I had a party at our apartment. I got shit faced with my friends and never once that night did I think about the pain she must be going through. The next day I picked her and Itachi up and dropped them off at my parent's house because our apartment was a mess from the night before, she didn't complain even though she just wanted be at our home with our baby alone.

Around the time Itachi turned a month, I would go out with my friend and drink. I was partying a lot while she was at home with our son. She started getting angry at me but I didn't understand why? I was still young and just because you have a kid, doesn't mean you can't have fun. Just because she was a prude and rather be at home with baby Itachi and had no friends, didn't mean I had to be like that. So I kept partying and we started fighting more. Not only about that but about finances also. I made 5 times the money she did so I was paying the whole rent and other crap. When we first moved in it was suppose to be half but then her hours were cut and she never got them back.

I started losing my attraction for her, she gained weight and didn't take care of her appearance like she use to. We didn't have much sex because either she was tried from both work and taking care of the baby or the baby was awake. So I started getting it from other places. Then we started arguing about how I never touched her or looked at her anymore. She kept accusing me of cheating but denied it over and over again and I would try to make her feel as if she were paranoid. I was cheating on her and had cheated on her with various women throughout or relationship but I deny the accusations till this day. When we were supposed to get married at a chapel in Las kegas I refused to by saying I didn't have enough money and we could do it when we go back home. I spent all my money on gambling to make sure the subject was not brought up again.

I stop coming home weekends to spend time with my lover, Sakura. I even missed her first mother's day and I didn't care, I didn't even buy her a present or tell her "Happy Mother's day". She got tired and one day and she kicked me out. My son was not even a year old yet. I moved in with my girlfriend and lied to Hinata by telling her I moved in with my cousins.

I didn't love Hina anymore but I just wanted her around because she was the mother of my child and we had history, so I'd give her hope that we would get back together and be a big happy family. I would tell her I cared about her, sweet talk her, hold her hand, and sleep with her. She had no idea I had a girlfriend. I knew that she would be upset with me for moving on so fast after a 5yr relationship. She would take it bad because I was her first real boyfriend and she gave me her virginity. If only she knew that I officially made my lover my girlfriend on mother's day while she was crying at home with my son who had a fever.

I stopped treating her nice after a while, I would constantly threaten to go to court and take Itachi away from her. I even started giving her less and less money because I wanted to buy my new girlfriend things and pay for our partying. I took the car and wouldn't let her burrow it so she would have to walk everywhere or take public transportation. She would have to walk home with the baby late at night in the cold, in the rain after she got out of work and picked him up from the babysitter, I couldn't care less about her struggles. I would only be nice every once in a while in hopes of sex and I knew she loved me and had no friends or family to help forget about me, so much and use that to my advantage.

I slowly started disappearing not bothering to see if my son or she were fine. I started a new life without them. She would get mad and accuse me of not loving my son and I would get madder and tell her off about how pathetic she was with her shit job and how without me, she would have nothing , I tried to force her to move to her back home with her family but she refused. So I gave her less money and left her. If she lost her apartment oh well she could just move back home. I didn't care if she was ashamed of how her life was or if her family was still mad at her for leaving. I left them and just started sending whatever money I felt like their way.

On the year anniversary of when she kicked me out I went back to the apartment to see if I could play some more, I found out she no longer lived there. I didn't like that at all; I didn't know where she had my son. I later found out she was working for a company located by my work. She lived in the nicer part of town and owned a car. She was making over double of what I was making. And she did it all on her own without her family's money. I demanded to see my son and she complied but only on one condition, if I was permanently in his life and I agreed. We set up that I would take him every other weekend.

After a while I stop taking him for weekends, stop showing up to see him. She called me and told me that I would regret everything I've done to my son when he refuses to acknowledge me and calls another man "father". She told me that everything I have right now will be all that I'll ever have, that I will never advance at life or reach any goals higher. That all the material things I put above my child will wither away. She said that I was a man child and when my balls finally drop I would cry like a bitch because I lost the best thing I would ever have in my life, my son. I laughed and insulted her. I told her he would never call another man father because she would never get a man. That she was pathetic and will always be following me around like a dog in hopes of me loving her.

A year ago I saw her at my parent's house picking up Itachi. I had just got there with my Sakura when she was leaving. She slightly nodded in my direction to greet me just to be polite. My girlfriend was pissed because my parents absolutely love Hina. They didn't really like Sakura because she was the home wrecker; she broke our family up and made Itachi cry endless nights in their eyes. When she and I first started dating she knew I had a fiancé and a child but didn't care. So my parents hate her and to some point they hate me too. They didn't like that I chose Sakura over my family and rarely spoke to me after I told them it was none of their business and they just didn't want to see me happy. They always chose Hina over me and it pissed me off. Whenever they looked at me they shook their heads in disappointment.

Hina looked good; her hair grew out from her old bob, it was past her waist now. Her body looked like she never had a child, perfect hour glass shape. She was glowing she look so happy. At first I thought it was because she missed me and was happy to see me but then I noticed the rock on her finger, she was engaged and I felt rage inside though I didn't show it on the outside.

I then attempted to get close to her but her family refused to let me anywhere near her. Neji beat the shit out of me for everything I've done to her. Hanabi threaten me to stay away from her, even Hiashi set a restraining order so that couldn't go nowhere near the Hyuuga district. She wasn't alone anymore her whole family was supporting her. When I would see her on the street she was either with Neji or Hanabi or Kiba and Shino. I could never talk to her and she didn't even look my way, she stopped caring about me and I couldn't blame her.

She got married three months ago, it was a beautiful wedding. She looked absolutely radiant in her white wedding dress. Hanabi was the maid of honor; Tenten, Temari, and Ino were her bridesmaids. Itachi was ring bearer, Choji and Ino's daughter Inocho and Neji and Tenten's daughter Hina were the flower girls. The best man was Kiba and the groom's men were Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. Everyone was present from Gaara the governor of Sauna to Lady Tsunade to my parents. I watched the video of the wedding my parents recorded. My chest ached when I saw her with a smile walking down the aisle to a man that was smiling back that wasn't me; I cried like a bitch when she said I do; I was heartbroken when he kissed the bride. I was devastated when I realized she left because I pushed her to, it was my own damn fault I thought she would always be there waiting for me to love her but I was wrong

_**Flash back end**_

Now sitting on this bench, her words echo my mind. "You'll regret everything you've done to your son when he refuses to acknowledge you and calls another man "father". "Everything you have right now will be all that you'll ever have; you will never advance at life or reach any goals higher. All the material things I put above your child will wither away. You are a man child and when your balls finally drop you will cry like a bitch because of all your bullshit you lost the best thing you'll ever have in my life, your son." I laugh bitterly because it was all true every word was true. Hina never curses but I guess I was exception.

I look at the woman that could have been Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki with my son Itachi, who was name after her friend that pass away that happens to be the brother of her now Husband.

Yes I am looking at Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha looking at her husband Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan and corporation, most wealthy and desired man in Konoha, Her ex-employer, my ex-best friend, and the man I wish I could switch places with, with loving eyes. He never came with me to party when I was with Hinata, He would always tell me to go home to my family but I never listen and now he is the one that goes home to my family every day. My son doesn't recognize me, my ex doesn't acknowledge me, my ex-best friend forgot about me and I'm in a loveless relationship I can't get out of because Sakura is now pregnant. My parents Kushina and Minato spend more time with Itachi in a month than I have in the past year. I thought I was on top the world but now I can't even make it half way. My life feels empty and I feel lost and Hinata is the only one could help find my way but now she's gone and I'm left to fend for myself.

I didn't know what I had until it was too late and now it's out of my grasp. Her world moved on and left me behind while mine is over. She is a married woman now and is two months pregnant. Sasuke finally has the family he always wanted and Itachi finally has the father he always deserved. Now all I can do is sit here and fade into the background.

[AN] I hope you liked the story. I bet you were surprised to find out it was Naruto. If you want a different point of view for this story just let me know and I'll write it. Please review the story if you liked it, it will make my day. Thank you for reading my first one-shot!


End file.
